The Bender and the Boomerang
by zukos-turtleduck
Summary: Toph is kidnapped by Chi-Blockers, and it's up to the Gaang to get back together and save her. Set one year after The Promise (2 years after Avatar) Rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: **First Avatar fic, takes place around a year after The Promise (that's two years after the end of Avatar) Enjoy, and please review!

Toph was gone. Missing, but not dead, at least as far as they knew. Sokka gripped the hair at the side of his head in frustration, starring at the maps spread out in front of him. It was to much. He stood and began to pace, but the four others in the room paid him no attention – they were to used to his restlessness. He wanted to just yell, but not specificly _at _anyone in the room. He would have loved to start up an argument, but the pickings were slim. One with Katara would probably end in him as an icicle. Aang would be no fun – he would just smile and wait patiently until the yelling was done. Zuko could be a potential, but he was on the edge of his nerves too, and Sokka didn't want all the maps to go up in flames. Suki – well, he didn't even want to go there.

It had been nine days ago that they – He, Aang and Katara – had flown to the Bei Fong Metal Bending Academy to wish Toph a Happy 15th Birthday. There they had found her students, recovering from an attack. Toph was no where to be found. The students told them how a group of people ambushed them in a late night training session. Their attacks rendered them temporarily paralyzed and unable to bend. The fight was over before it began, and they took Toph with them.

The trio couldn't describe their guilt. If only they had gone the day before. They started out their search by asking people at nearby villages, hardly sleeping on Appa as they tried desperately to track down their friend. It didn't take long before townspeople got confused in which direction the Chi-Blockers had headed, and Aang started to attract a lot of attention as the Avatar and slow them down.

So, they decided to pay a visit to the Fire Lord, hoping that he could send out people to search, people that would attract less attention then Aang and be able to spread out more. Suki, who was still working as one of his guards, quickly jumped at the opportunity to do more then guard work.

Sokka grit his teeth. It had rubbed him the wrong way when Suki had said that – almost as if it was just another mission to her, and not their friend's life that was in danger.

A knock came at the door suddenly and all five spun around, starring down the man who entered, carrying a scroll.

"News from the Colony of Yu Dao." He said, sounding slightly nervous under their stares. Zuko grabbed the scroll as the man scurried out.

"Suspicious figures passed through a few days ago...sounds like the lead we've been waiting for."

They all circled around the largest map in the room, looking down at a spot in the Earth Kingdom.

"Which direction did they go when they left the town?" Katara asked, leaning over to look at the scroll.

"Doesn't say." Zuko sighed. "Either we send a letter back to them asking, or..."

"Or we go to the colony and spread out in all directions?" Sokka asked, frowning as he traced his finger around the town.

"Orrr when we go to the colony we save ourselves the trouble and just ask the colonials which way they went?" Aang suggested.

"Right. That works too."

"Whose going then?" Suki asked, looking around.

"Me." Sokka said, avoiding Suki's gaze.

Katara and Aang both agreed, but Zuko sighed.

"I want to help, really...but I have to see if they can handle me being done..."

"I'm sure I can replace you."

Sokka spun around to look at Mai, who stood with a small smile in the doorway. Ty Lee stood beside her, and just behind them was Iro.

"Mai -" Zuko started to protest.

"I can look out for your lovely bride," Ty Lee giggled. "Plus, us Kyoshi Warrior have to stick together, right Suki?"

Suki, Sokka was always surprised to see, took Ty Lee's excitable mannerisms quite well, and simply smiled at her.

"Right."

"You're coming too then, Uncle?" Zuko asked.

"Toph is one of my friends as well. We will sort out your affairs, so that you may come as well."

Sokka couldn't help the bubble of hope that started to rise in his chest as he smiled around at his friends.

"Alright Boomerang Squad!"

The others groaned and he left the room, headed to the quest quarters to pack. He felt a twinge of sadness as he realized no one had counted his statement. It took a moment for him to realize that it was Toph's quips he was missing, and he quickly turned into his room, rubbing at his dry eyes.


	2. Sokka and Suki to the South

Appa landed with a small growl in the middle of Yu Dai. There had been little point to landing outside the village, and as all eight slid off the Bison they were greeted happily by passerbys.

"Let's split up," Aang suggested, "find out where the Chi-Blockers headed, and meet back at Appa."

The others agreed and began asking various townsfolk. The cabbage merchant, the inn keeper, the swords seller, the guardsman . . . eventually they all trickled back to Appa, triumphant in their answers.

"Everyone know where we're headed?" Katara asked, looking around. Everyone nodded.

"Cabbage Guy said North."

"Guardsman told me South."

"East, as far as the inn keeper knew."

"West, the sword seller told me."

There was a stunned silence, and then: "You have got to be kidding me," Suki growled, shaking her head.

"We don't have time to keep asking around," Zuko said.

"Well, maybe Sokka had a good idea," Aang suggested.

"He did?" Katara dead panned.

"Back in the Fire Nation, he said we all should split up and look. . . maybe that's our best bet right now. We don't have a lot of time, they aren't far from here."

"But split us all up?" Ty Lee squealed.

"What have you got to be afraid of, Circus?" Zuko smirked, "you can't bend, they can't take it from you."

"But . . ."

"Look, I'm sick of waiting around," Sokka burst out. "I need to move, and do something!"

"We've got to think this through, Sokka," Aang said. "We can't just all split up and expect it to work out." He turned to them all, and it was as though he was giving a dramatic speech – he held everyone's attention.

"We'll meet back here in a week. That's three days walking one direction, then come back. If you find any tracks or leads, keep going, and when that group doesn't come back the rest of us will follow. I'll head west on Appa, since we just came that way, and I don't think it's a very good lead, so I'll be done quick. When I come back to Yu Dao I'll try and get some more answers on these Chi-Blocker's, alright?"

Everyone nodded, their faces set in determination. "Great. So, groups – I think we should split the Fire Lord and Lady up . . . I hate to say it but if you two got captured together. . . really, you shouldn't even be here. . ."

"Aang," Zuko smirked, "we can take care of ourselves."

"Watch what you say, baldy," Mai scoffed and Aang laughed.

"Alright. Zuko and Iro, head East . . . you can see how the colonies are doing along the way as well. Mai and Ty Lee, head North. Katara and I will take West, and that leaves Sokka and Suki to go South."

Sokka nodded with the rest, but was pleased to see he was putting on a good act. No one could tell the storm that had been brewing between him and Suki.

"Just like old times, hey?" Sokka swung his arms awkwardly as they walked through the forest path. Suki made a noncommittal noise and kept her eyes forward. Sokka let the silence hover for a bit longer before taking another stab at conversation.

"I like your outfit,"

"You've seen my guard uniform before, just before the Serpents Pass."

"Yeah, but it still looks good on you. . ."

"I would have preferred the traditional Kyoshi uniform but the Fire Lord insisted we lay low as most people know the Kyoshi Warriors are close to him."

"Right," Sokka wanted to say more, but he couldn't get the words out. They were stuck together for at least a week, and he didn't want to start a fight right off the bat between them. Luckily, looking for clues required most of their attention as they walked carefully through the woods, keeping an eye out for any broken branches or mud prints. By the time the sun had started to set they had covered a lot of ground, but still weren't sure if they were hunting the right prey.

"Well, we're either chasing a a moose-lion or a band of chi-blocker's," Sokka sighed, kicking at a fallen branch. "Think we should make camp for the night?"

Suki frowned up at the indigo sky. "I don't know. Do you think we should press on while we still have light?"

"And get lost when the dark comes? No, I don't think so." Sokka tried his best to keep his tone light and conversational, but he was sure Suki would hear only bitterness.

"Guess we'll just have to trust your instincts," Suki laughed and winked; clearly, she wasn't in the mood to argue much. In fact, she seemed to be in a better mood today then the past few weeks. Sokka wasn't sure what had put her in such a good mood, but he'd take it. They worked together efficiently, grabbing firewood and laying out their sleeping bags. Soon they had a small fire and were cooking a decent dinner over it.

"My cooking really has improved, Suki, I swear," Sokka laughed as Suki pushed him away from the fire.

"I don't trust you not to burn my rice, meat guy," she giggled in return. A comfortable silence stretched between them, punctured only by the crackling of the fire.

"Poor Toph," Suki sighed as she passed Sokka a bowl. "She must be so scared."

"She's tough as nails," Sokka managed to say through his mouthful of food. "I'm sure she'll be fine." Even though a part of him wasn't completely convinced she was okay, even he had to admit the greatest earthbender would probably be alright.

"Must be scary for her though," Suki whispered, staring at her untouched food, then looking around them at the black of night. "Being fully blind."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, she see's with her bending, right? They must be blocking it or else she would have beaten them to a pulp by now. . . there! That look that just crossed your face. . .you do care about her, don't you?!"

"What look?" Sokka demanded angrily. "You mean horror? Of course I care about her, she's my friend!"

"You sure that's all it is?"

"Suki, drop it," Sokka growled, angry the light mood had been lost so quickly. Angry that his best friend might be terrified and in the dark. "I don't know how many times I have to tell you that I love you, but it doesn't seem to be getting through to you. What's been going on with you lately?"

"Well how would you feel if I loved another guy?" Suki frowned, her lower lip protruding ever so slightly.

"I don't love Toph, Suki! I love you!"

Suki gave a loud huff and looked down to her rice, poking at it with her chopsticks.

"I'm scared to lose you, Sokka," she whispered.

"I'm not going anywhere," Sokka replied softly, sliding over to sit beside her. "You're stuck with me."

"If it was me. . ." Suki paused, then let the words tumble out, "if I was kidnapped, would you -"

"Come after you? In a hearbeat. I would for any of my friends," He added awkwardly. He didn't want Suki to think he would only save pretty girls from danger. Not that he thought Toph was pretty, of course.

_Well, it's not like she's ugly or anything, I just. . . _ Sokka let his thoughts trail off as he noticed Suki shiver. He quickly grabbed one of the blankets nearby and draped it over her shoulders, pulling her close to him.

"I'll take first watch," he said softly, leaning close to her so that his lips brushed against her temple as he spoke. "We'll get Toph, get home, and things can go back to how they were."

"Thanks, boomerang boy," Suki smirked, pinching his nose.


End file.
